


Water Balloon Fight

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nice sunny day, and Thorin intended to take advantage of it. He was walking outside enjoying the warmth when out of nowhere a water balloon came flying though the air and hit him directly in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Balloon Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this isn't totally lame.

It was a nice sunny day, and Thorin intended to take advantage of it. He was walking outside enjoying the warmth when out of nowhere a water balloon came flying though the air and hit him directly in the face. Thorin wiped the water out of his eyes, and when his vision cleared he saw a flash of blond and brown hair go by. He spun around to see his nephews running away. 

"Boys!" Thorin yelled angrily, and started to chase after them. He was gaining on them, when a second balloon hit the back of his head. He spun around to see Bilbo standing there, another balloon in his hand. 

"Thorin, I have it on good authority that if you murder the boys, Dis won't be pleased." Fili and Kili had used Bilbo's distraction to get away, and had made it out of sight.

Thorin gasped in mock surprise. "You would betray me? My own boyfriend teaming up with my nephews." 

Bilbo grinned. "What can I say? They're just more fun than you."

"I'll have you know, I'm plenty fun." Thorin retorted, smiling back. It was so warm out, his hair was already mostly dry.

"Fine, prove it. Help me get back at your nephews. They both nailed me with water balloons this morning while I was trying to read" Bilbo told him.

"In case you hadn't noticed, they took the chance you gave them and are long gone." Thorin said with a pointed look.

"I know where their fort is" Bilbo told him. "They shouldn't have gotten my book wet."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the fanfic writers soul~


End file.
